User talk:Ordinaryhoodlum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Baman Piderman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Icon 101.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome to the Baman Piderman Wiki! We're happy to have you, and I noticed you've been doing some remodeling. I appreciate your efforts; you've added a lot of visual content, which is exciting. However, you have not only added content, but redeisgned entire pages without communicating about it. To be fair, this is a small Wiki, and I'm practically the only person that regularly maintains it, but starting now I'd like to work out a way that you and I can communicate to better understand each other's goals and make sure we don't redo work that may have taken weeks to complete. Per this communication, I have a few specifics about your redesigns that I would like to discuss. First, the mini-sodes category: I would prefer to keep mini-sodes in a separate category since they are something between an episode and a video external to the Baman Piderman lore (e.g. animatics, interviews, etc.) The creators acknowledge mini-sodes separately, so I believe we should as well. I think the "other videos" category will work nicely for the animatics and interviews and maybe even for the compilations (although compilations are NOT new videos and as such probably shouldn't have a category at all, but we can discuss this). Second, the main page: You've changed the entire layout, feel, design, and function of the page. I've spent no small amount of time over the last two months building this Wiki up to what it is today, and it's shocking to me when I see my and others' work suddenly evaporate by the hands of one person doing an unnanounced redesign. Now, does that mean the Wiki can't or shouldn't be redesigned and perhaps re-organized? No. But my point is this: I'll make a forum page where we can discuss these topics. Why don't you message me back and tell me what your thought process is and what other plans you might have? Then we can work out your Wiki ideas in a meaningful, cooperative way rather than rewriting what one or the other of us has spent so much time doing. Please meet me here so that we can start working together to make this the best wiki ever for the best show ever!!!Forum:Design Aquasheep2 (talk) 02:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That sounds wonderful! I want you to know I really am happy with the new Episodes page (we'll work on the categories; I agree too many is messy; I'm going to think about this today and maybe change it, so please tell me what you think). I love the pictures next to the episodes, and I've been wanting to get the original air dates for them for a while. Also, overall, the episodes page is so much cleaner and easier for new users to sift through; good job on that! I'm thrilled that you decided to join, and I look forward to working with you. Since we're both busy, I think making changes and staying in touch with messages or on the design forum is a good way to do it. That way we can change what we need to and then see how it works out after. In the meantime, have fun, and happy editing! Aquasheep2 (talk) 14:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to request adoption of this forum so that I can be an admin. The current admin hasn't logged on in over a year. I'd be happy to make you an admin too once I get it since we're the two main people for this site. I just want to let you know per standard Wikia adoption procedure. --Aquasheep2 (talk) 00:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I've just been granted admin rights, and I was wondering given that you're fairly active on this wiki, would you like elevated privileges/do you think elevated privileges would help your maintenance? Please let me know! --Aquasheep2 (talk) 19:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC)